Tillisa Sergian
"I am forced to be something I hate to be, for its burdens. What is freedom worth to you if you cannot have '' ''any of your own?" -''Tillisa Sergian '''Tillisa-Ann Sergian' is a character on Gi'Nigatta: the Legend of Felix Cross. She was created and designed by Tetran Sage. A free spirit, Tillisa doesn't like responsibility and perfers to go wherever the winds take her. However, as war between Cishere and the former-heroic, now-hated Holy Legion looms closer, Tillisa must put her people first and combat the Holy Legion as the High Priestess of Tian Debal. Background Tillisa was born in the Holy City of Tian Debal to two young nobles who lived in the city's Holiest District. The nobles ran thier business affairs at home, and they were able to be with thier daughter in peace. She lived quietly with her family alone for more than 6 years, raised by love and devotion. When she turned 7, her parents were greeted with a shocking surprise. They were met with the High Priest of the time, whom told them at the higher eidolons of Cishere chose the next High Priest, their daughter. Tillisa's parents were shocked, but they were honored that thier daughter would represent freedom. The family was taken to the High Church to live there as Tillisa began her training. Tillisa was a rapid learner, able to learn high levels of white magic faster than anyone ever had. She had also had lots of time to speak with eidolons through magicite, though she wasn't able to summon yet. The lower priests were amazed by the girl's amazing growth. However, the terrorist organization, Naxu Ieotoma, feared that Tillisa would be able to summon eidolons of enormous power and destroy them. They attempted to assassinate Tillisa when she was outside taking a break, but the attack was warded off by Holy Knights. From that point on, Tillisa was no longer allowed to leave the confines of the the Church palace. Being bound in captivity in the palace, Tillisa's will to learn and live slowed down considerably. She started learning at slower speeds, and she lost her ability to talk to the eidolons. After a few years of this, the priests thought her powers had faded and considered giving her a job as a lesser priestess. The girl was made a lowly acolyte to another priest and the search for another high priest began. By the time she was 13, Tillisa was targeted by Naxu Ieotoma again. The terrorists sent a spy into the Church and found her talking to eidolons again. The terrorists took this chance to kidnap Tillisa and use her for their own plans. Taking her as far as Gannix, they were astounded that they got away with the kidnapping. However, Tillisa used her power to summon Titan and defend herself. The priests felt the energy and sent Company 13 under the command of Conrad Slevekar to retrieve her. Conrad succeeded in reclaiming the girl and he gave supervision of her to Aranon Schanzel, a B-Rank Knight who was only a year older than her. The two talked quietly they reached the Tian Debal, where she was returned to the priests. Tillisa asked Aranon to remove his helmet, but he was only allowed to remove his face panel before leaving to return to his airship fleet. However, she did give the boy a thank-you kiss on the cheek. Tillisa decided to remember both Conrad and Aranon. From that point on, Tillisa went back to training to become High Priestess. Tillisa hated that she would be forced to be looked after and confined for the rest of her life due to her position. Though her abilities didn't fade, she eventually forgot how to speak to eidolons. She secretly took combat training in order to defend herself. As Conrad became Grand Lord, she mourned the death of Aranon, whom Conrad said had died defending a Holy Legion base on Mount Giganuro. After a while, Conrad would make regular trips to oversee the girl's training. Tillisa could sense his aura was tainted and something wasn't right. She kept a wary eye on him by stealing into the Holy Legion base in Tian Debal at times. She eventually decided to become strong enough so that she could flee and never come in contact with the Church or the Holy Legion ever again. =﻿=Appearance Tillisa is a young woman of average build and an average body. She is about 5 feet, 5 inches tall and weighs about 120 pounds. She has dark brown, nearly black hair and steel gray eyes. ﻿